Natsuo Fujii
Natsuo Fujii (藤井 夏生 Fujii Natsuo) is the main male protagonist of Domestic na Kanojo. He is the step-brother of Hina Tachibana and Rui Tachibana. 'Background' Appearance & Personality Natsuo has black hair along with gray colored eyes. His current appearance was influenced by his best friend Fumiya who forced him to wear contact lenses instead of eyeglasses and his curly hair flattened daily. hes 18 Natsuo's personality is friendly in which he was able to form bonds with his fellow schoolmates and due to his humbleness, he is sometimes characterized as a chick magnet. Literature Club Natsuo did not join any club in his first year, however he was forced to after he was seen by Kiriya holding a book of the club. Still it was not by his attempt because Rui wanted to join a club she might like only then to be third with Momo Kawashibara. During his time at the club Natsuo recruited another student named "Al" who was struck by love at first sight to Rui. Acquiantances * Rui Tachibana Rui is Natsuo's step sister and his current lover; Hina's biological sister. Their first encounter was at a mixer when both of them were invited together with their classmates. However what happened to them as they ditched it was a one night stand. * Hina Tachibana Hina is Rui's elder sister and Natsuo's step-sister. She worked as an English teacher at the school Natsuo goes to and was transferred to the Kantou Region after the school found out of their relationship. Resigned to her dream job and now an attendant, Hina thought if returning to their family will be good for them, only to found out that Natsuo and Rui are now lovers. Hina was once a mistress of Shu Higawara, her first love until Natsuo's immaturity struck her-- which she decided for a cool off since it'd be best for them both. * Miu Ashihara Miu is Natsuo's Club President; a fellow aspiring. They somehow go along as a friend, yet at first Natsuo think of her as a potential lover, though Miu has a one-sided love towards their club advisor, Reiji Kiriya. * Momo Kawashibara Momo is Natsuo's fellow club mate although she fell in love towards him, since Natsuo was the only man who respected her. However after finding out that he already set his eyes for Rui, Momo eventually gave up her feelings. * Alexander "Al" Matsukawa He is a fellow club member of Natsuo, and their relationship are mixed with conflicts due to their rivalry for Rui. Still, their frienship was one of a kind since their first encounter is filled with trouble, and Natsuo in turn introduced him to the Literature Club in which Rui was also a member. * Reiji Kiriya He is Natsuo's high school teacher and club advisor. To his surprise, Kiriya was his favorite novelist famous by his pen name You Hasukawa. Ever since Natsuo set his eyes to become as a novelist, Kiriya guided him by giving reference books rather than an apprentice. He would rather read and evaluate Natsuo's work as an assessment to see if his hard work paid off. Character Plot History Ten (10) years prior to the start of the story, Natsuo's mother was bedridden due to unmentioned cause. Their family was firm and filled with love, however his mother did not survived her disease and died one day. Natsuo, who was still a kid, promised her not to cry at her burial but his father told him not to; as it is okay to express it for his love to her. Present Remarriage Ten years after, Natsuo is now a senior high and only lives with his father at an apartment complex near his bestfriend, Fumiya. Both were best buds as childhood friends as the latter showed him to do an appearance makeover. His favorite hobby is to write one shot novels; having him skip lunch time to write at the school's rooftop. One year prior to the start of story, Natsuo met their fresh graduate English teacher named Tachibana Hina at the said rooftop while he was doing some novels. Although it was not mentioned if it is because of their first meet up that Natsuo fell in love with his teacher-- promising Hina to be the one who'll read his novel. At day one, Natsuo was invited to go into a mixer along with his two classmates. They all met up at a karaoke cafe in which he met a girl named Tachibana Rui; a mysterious girl who also bears the same last name of his crush. Later on, both talked at a cola stall and admitted they were not used at this kind of meet up. Without any impulse, Natsuo saw a bit of resemblance towards Rui and Hina that eventually shocked him. Awkward towards one another, Rui started to ask him to ditch the mixer to come along with her. Natsuo and Rui proceeded to the latter's home in the afternoon for a favor she wanted him for. Later on Rui asked him to have sex with her, a bit confused as to why him, though she replied he looks like a first-timer of sorts. She also mentioned her other reasons and just to have an experience, yet more like what it feels like to do it. Natsuo in turn remembered about a line his friends said about Hina having already a boyfriend. Thinking about that fact, Natsuo agreed to do it with her, thus losing his virginity at the person he was not interested, still feeling regret. Afterwards Natsuo headed into their apartment complex into Fumiya's and narrated all what has happened. The latter was surprised to the predicament he was involved with, although a lucky bastard, he is also jealous to his state. Natsuo once again felt his regret yet Fumiya wouldn't agree the most since HIna has already a lover. Later that day, Natsuo headed home and saw his old man busy calling someone at the phone. He decided to write the next day, the second time in the story he and Hina-sensei got a lonesome time at the rooftop. His teacher teases her to read his novel but felt embarrassed because it's still incomplete. It was then that Natsuo told the throwback moment they met at the same place last year. Returning to his home, he set his gaze into his empty sheets of paper; the papers he uses when writing his story. He hurriedly set foot to the rooftop as he thought that lunch is also a crucial part for his writing time-- only then to see his crush staring past the steel fence. Hina sensed him coming and glanced back, tears flowing down her beautiful face. Asking her why, she stated it was because of the scenes of a drama she watched last night. Though to his stead, it was not. Natsuo persuaded to tell him her problems however she just deterred the situation as it is not for kids to meddle with. Still, he still felt left out, stating to treat him more as a man but he was interrupted by a certain call from her phone and she said, "Sensie, you really look so pitiful". That moment never disappeared from his memory, though to his own it is really inevitable. After school hours, he returned home since he doesn't have any club to attend to. As he entered their apartment he saw his father hanged the call. Suddenly, he tells his son for his remarriage at the moment his step-mother to be shall be visiting them that night. Eventually after his father opened the door, Natsuo met Tachibana Tsukiko, the woman his father will be remarrying, and along with her two daughters - which are already his acquaintances- named Hina and Rui. Too much for this surprise, Natsuo's consciousness fades and collapses. Later on, the five of them are seating in front of the dining table while 'baby sitting' Natsuo and formally Miss Tsukiko introduced herself. Albeit doubtless, Natsuo asked her what she saw towards his old man, answering he was the only man who never gave up despite Miss Tsukiko has a heart of ice. That was because of her former husband running away because of a mistress. Nevertheless, her expression was never been like before ever since Natsuo's father swayed his time for her. Hina on the other hand was served of beer by Natsuo. It was unexpected for him to see his crush addicted with alcohol as he blushes seeing her indulge it with a smile. His teacher and sister to be would rather ask him to drink with her only if she wasn't minor. Telling her that, Natsuo headed to the bathroom to take a dump in which Rui waited for him to come out. She asked if he saw this coming but he denied it, and Rui didn't thought Natsuo was the one Mr. Fujii was telling them about. Natsuo suddenly asked her too, about acknowledging their parent's remarriage and if it will somewhat affect their daily life. Rui stated she will gladly accept it so her mother shall feel happiness which she haven't seen by the past years. She also requested her to forget about their first meeting and what they did in order to prevent more problems. After their encounter, Rui returned to the living room and Natsuo was a bit skeptical for deciding after everything happened. The Tachibanas headed home after their dinner; leaving Natsuo and his father alone again. He then sees his father delighted to their visit and happy as he was willing to wash the dishes on his own. Natsuo paused for a moment, then he recognized his father's remarriage although he should've first been notified, hearing that his old man's smile was over his ears, and again his father suddenly added he bought a second hand house where they'll transfer next week. Natsuo and his father rode a cargo van for home transfer the next week and the Tachibanas were already at the house when they arrived. Whilst being busy at arranging every nooks and crannies, Hina greeted Natsuo at the entrance as he was carrying a box. Both had a bit of chat, with Hina wanting his step-brother to call him Hina-chan and her still calls him the same. The fact he was requested him to call Hina with a "-chan" made him embarassed once he tries it. Though in the end she brushed it off to just call her Hina-nee since Rui calls her that. He proceeded to the second floor and eventually saw Rui at the hall. Pissed by his facial expression every time he sees her, Rui angrily told her once again to forget about the past then lately entered her room. Despite hearing it from her, he couldn't just remove it since she was his first. They all had a nice dinner together and Hina was the first to bath, Rui's mother told her to have a bath next in which Natsuo reminisced his time they had sex and her naked body. Hina went out of the bathroom with just a towel covering her chest, she screamed after realizing her mistake and took a word from her mother. Natsuo stayed at the living room to read more, Hina arrived wearing sleeveless shirt and hotpants leaving her still showing more skin that makes Natsuo intimidated. She headed straight to the ref to have some beer and was drunk like an old man afterwards. Natsuo's parents then headed into their room while Hina was dead asleep at the sofa, and Rui having her time at the bathroom. Hina's state was so defenseless, it really intimidated Natsuo to steal a kiss from her, but then Rui came; only to see his face surprised. Rui then asked him what he was doing, and Natsuo lied. Afterwards, Rui woke her sister by kicking Hina down to the floor and dragged her towards the hallway. Rui, though, reluctantly told him she saw what happened. Friendless Transfer Student The next day, Natsuo dreamt of his step sisters, the "ecchi"-way, and woke up late for school. He rushed into his school with his untidy bed hair as his friends talked about a transfer student next door. The trio headed on to see the person, and Natsuo got surprised seeing Rui was the transfer student. She was flocked by her new classmates but ignoring the crowed. Later on she noticed Natsuo at the hallway and walked towards them- telling him also of his bad hair. Rui asked him if he also forgot his lunch because he's rushed to the school and almost slipped her tongue pertaining to their relationship. Natsuo suddenly dragged him out of the school building into the open area where he asked her why she transferred. It was also into his extent to not tell everyone about their true relationship as step siblings however it also backfired when Rui bluntly thought there was no need for them to talk at all; leaving the area and Natsuo alone. Natsuo came to her once again eating lunch like a lone wolf. Rui was still fixated to Natsuo's curly hair and offered her to fix it for him. She also told him how she envies her sister's friendly personality which she doesn't have. It also came to a point when she tried copying her way of speech. He reluctantly decided to help her communicate with her classmates with some impromptu speeches that wildly lead into some stand up comedy. Somehow the crowd on Rui's class exploded into laughter after hearing them doing it with most of them approaching her and offering friendship, and her shyness got the best of her, again. Natsuo headed home after school. He was clearly on his mind world as he entered the bath already filled bathroom-- with a Rui sitting at the hot bath and reading a book. He was already half naked; with just a small towel cover his below. Both became anxious to the situation, and Natsuo completely blushed as he quickly exited the room. However, Rui asked him to enter, telling that Natsuo already saw everything on their one night stand, yet more on offering him her gratitude for helping her befriend everyone at her class. She also added that she regretted doubting Natsuo's motive after seeing him almost stealing a kiss from Hina, making him accept her request to enter. Although, Natsuo also thought Rui is asking for something more than just gratitude albeit just an imagination. She also offered Natsuo to let her wash his back as they started to converse about their sister's love life. Both were interested and were worried to the current state of Hina. Hina the Mistress The Natsuo-Rui bath time conversation ended with the latter not sharing most the details of Hina's affair. The next day, their parents decided to formally file their marriage at the city administration. Both were also wanted to celebrate their remarriage by eating at night and asked their children to take care of the house. Inexperienced as she is, Hina gladly accepted to cook for them since she's the oldest yet their mother doubted her daughter's ability. The sudden event got Natsuo feeling excited to see Hina's cooking, surprised to see that she cooked delicious foods with Rui. Although it was Rui's talent and Hina just done the littlest effort with chopping tomatoes and stuff. Yet Natsuo was more impressed of Rui's talent in the kitchen which made her blush for his praise and also life savingly commended Hina's collaboration. Afterwards, Rui headed back to her room to read, leaving Natsuo and Hina alone in the kitchen. While they were having conversation and teasing one another, Hina lost her balance and Natsuo caught her in time. A sudden pause made them look eye to eye then was interrupted by a call from Hina's phone from Shu Hagiwara. Her tone swiftly changed to more serious and ended the call stated she need to head outside to meet him at the front gate. Natsuo wanted to follow her although she asked her to stay indoor since it would be quick. The nippy time she told became an hour and Natsuo was still waiting for her to return until her decided to go outside. Yet he heard Hina's voice saying "I've had enough!" as she ran burst the door open; her face told everything, her body shaking even if she said she's fine. Suddenly the door bell rang, Natsuo thought it was Hina's lover, she kept on telling him it's fine. Natsuo drastically asked her the problem until Rui came down to see what was happening. Unbeknownst to what is beyond the door, Rui opened it since it endlessly rung, and the person they're expected to be were their parents whom were drunk with gifts for their children. The heavy atmosphere shifted quickly after seeing their parents, not knowing Hina was holding her emotion at the time being and headed back to her room. The next day after school, Natsuo headed into the L'amant Restaurant to share his anxiousness of Hina's love life to Fumiya, his suggestion were kinda TV sigments and all turned out into some half time comedy scene with Boss and Fumiya fighting over their husband: Natsuo. Later on, Fumiya accompanied Natsuo after his shift. They both traversed a street when they saw Hina exited a car and walked away by herself. He had a bad feeling and pieces of every details he has are forming into an awful picture.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Literature Club